Marker
Marker is a male contestant that competed in Battle for Magic Kingdom. Gameplay BFMK 1 - '''Marker was put on the Plum Powerhouses team and reached 24th place in the challenge. His team won the challenge and was up for prize voting. '''BFMK 2 - For the meme challenge, Marker named 13 of 20 memes correctly and reached 9th place. It's worth noting that Marker won the original meme challenge and was awarded an Immunity token for it. His team got 3rd place and was up for prize voting. BFMK 3 - Marker received 6 prize votes which was not enough. He excused himself in the Superhero/Villain challenge and automatically placed 31st. His team got 5th place and was UFE BFMK 4 - Marker received 2 votes in the elimination which was lower than Bell's 4 votes. He reached 8th place in the detective challenge. His team placed 4th and was not UFE. BFMK 5 - Marker spotted 31 of the 32 differences in the Spot the Difference challenge and ranked 3rd, meaning he got a leech token as well. His team got 5th and were safe due to the single elimination. BFMK 6 - Marker's team the Plums and the Oranges merged to form the Captivating Coconuts. In the roast challenge, Marker got a score of 59,9/90 and ranked 16th. His team got 2nd in the challenge and was up for Doomspire voting. BFMK 7 - Marker received 4 votes for Doomspire Island and became the first contestant to be sent to Doomspire Island. He would earn a Hidden Reversal Token from solving the puzzle in it. Due to this, Marker was exempt from the song challenge. Marker would soon rejoin the losing Coconuts due to GBA quitting and would be immune from elimination. BFMK 8 - Marker was immune from elimination. He picked Ghost type in the fight against Triangle. He killed Yellow Spider in round 2 and lasted until round 3 where he was the first killed by Retro Lollipop. His team won the challenge and was up for prize voting. BFMK 9 - Marker received only one prize vote and didn't win the prize. He initially ranked 20th in the mountain climbing challenge but he used a Leech Token on Spongy, changing his rank to 7th. His team won the challenge once again and was up for the prize voting. BFMK 10 - Marker once again received one prize vote. He solved the Sudoku in 53 minutes, resulting in him ranking 8th.The Coconuts got 1st yet again and was up for prize voting. BFMK 11 - Marker received 3 prize votes, which wasn't enough. He ranked 11th in the camp making challenge. The Coconuts finally lost after their winning streak and was UFE. BFMK 12 - Marker tied for the most votes at 4 with Poptart but he used his Immunity Token to nullify his votes and was safe. He gathered the 2nd least amount of points in the RNG with -152. Coconuts were the only team with a negative average and they lost the challenge, once again heading to elimination. Before Episode 13A, Marker was given a Revenge Token by Eggy. BFMK 13 - Marker used his Hidden Reversal Token, however another token was not used on him and he stayed with 4 votes compared to Mailbox's 3, meaning he was eliminated and placed 20th temporarily. BFMK 15 - Marker did not try the rejoin.Category:ContestantsCategory:Battle For Magic Kingdom ContestantCategory:Plum Powerhouses Category:Captivating Coconuts